Stuck with each other!
by CYRA1104
Summary: This was inspired by the story: Tied Together. It's my first song-fic! I hope you guys love it! Stuck with each other by Shontelle ft. Akon! SasuSaku cuteness! X"3


This is for a friend and author, xX-BeArHuGs-Xx for her story Tied Together. This is my first song-fic! I hope you love it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own her story nor the anime. I'm very proud of her story, though! **_

To read it: .net/s/4167415/1/Tied_Together

Please read it! It's a very good fic!

--

"NARUTO, I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone (Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji) looked at their hands… since Sakura was raising it high in attempt to catch Naruto and choke him in between their arms.

'They were stuck together… again?!' everyone sweat-dropped at the thought. This was so going to be troublesome. (A/N: Shika's vocab, huh? XP)

(P.S. Sasuke's left hand was stuck to Sakura's right one!)

--

"Come on, Sakura! Don't be a party pooper! It'll be fun!" Ino whined.

"It's just Karaoke night!" Hinata chimed in. "We always sang no matter what, right??" Ino pressed.

"Yeah, you'll just sing!" Tenten smiled.

Sasuke was not listening for he was listening to his iPod. "I don't wanna sing with my boyfriend stuck with me!" Sakura whined. "But we have the perfect song for you!!" they cried. "Okay, okay, fine. Just this once, I'm gonna kill you guys if you set us up," Sakura glared. She knew there was something so up with these girls. They weren't so excited about Karaoke night _that_ much.

"Yes!" They were all scared and vowed not to humiliate them in public.

--

"Next singers are Sasuke and Sakura!" the MC (A/N: okay… obviously there are no MC's in a karaoke night but let's just pretend to make it classier like HSM!!) exclaimed.

Sakura and Sasuke went up the stage… holding hands. They both took a mic and faced the audience. They grabbed the microphones with their _free_ hand by the mic stand and looked away from each other, blushing.

Just then a very familiar tune played. 'Oh hell no,' Sakura thought. 'Nice song…' Sasuke twitched. Even though they were pretty irritated… it was their favorite song and they always sang deep down in their hearts.

_Sakura singing_

**Sasuke singing**

_**Sakura and Sasuke singing**_

-=-=-

_Sakura:_

_You can think you can get free_

_You think you won't need me_

_That you're gonna get you somethin' better_

_But you know that we're in this forever_

_And you can think you can walk out_

_Even with your doubts_

_But you know that we're in this together_

_You can try to push me from you_

_Nothing you do will keep us a part_

_Chorus:_

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape_

_Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Ain't nothin' you can do about it_

_It's been too long, it's been too strong_

_Cause we belong here_

_Baby, we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Stuck in love with each other_

_(Stuck in love with each other)_

**Sasuke:**

**Yeah**

**Now I can say that I would not care**

**If you were not there**

**Tell myself that I'll be fine without ya**

**But I would die if I was not around ya**

**And I can try to convince you**

**I don't need to be with you**

**But my only thoughts are thoughts about ya**

**What can I do, love is like glue**

**There's no way to**

**Tear us a part**

Chorus :

_Cause it's too late_ **(too late, too late)**

_There's no escape, might as well face it_ **(might as well face it)**

_Baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other _**(Stuck with each other)**

_Ain't nothin i can do about it_

_It's been too long, it's been too strong_ **(too long)**

_Yes, we belong here_

_Baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_ **(stuck with each other)**

_Stuck in love with each other_

_**(Stuck in love with each other)**_

_Sakura:_

_There's nothing I'd rather do_

_Than to stick with you forever_

_Can't think of nothing better_

_Than to be stuck with you_

Chorus:

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape_

_Might as well face it_

_Baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Ain't nothin we can do about it_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape_

_Might as well face it_

_Baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Ain't nothin I can do about it_ _**(yeah, yeah)**_

_It's been too long, it's been too strong_

_Yes, we belong here_

_Baby, we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Stuck in love with each other_

_**(Stuck in love with each other)**_

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape_

_Might as well face it _

_Baby we're stuck with each other_

_Stuck with each other_

_Ain't nothin gonna stop me and you eh_

_Cause you know we just stuck like glue eh_

**Ain't nothin we can do**

_We stuck in love with each other_

-=-=-

Everyone applauded the couple. Everyone gave them a standing ovation. Their voices mixed so well… it was very heartfelt not to mention true!

"Looks like you owe them after all," Sasuke smirked.

"Fat chance, they owe us, we sang," Sakura huffed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"What if this will change your mind?" Sasuke kissed her fully on the lips and used his free hand (his right hand) to encircle her waist and pull her closer. Everyone whistled and applauded louder. When they broke apart… Sakura was in deep thought.

"Maybe you're right…" Sakura pondered. Sasuke realized one of his strength. He can easily make Sakura change her mind.

"How long will we stay stuck?" he tried to ask.

**(1)** "Forever!" she chirped. He smiled. He has no problem with that.

-=-=-

"Well, Naruto . . . I guess they're grateful to you!" Ino chirped happily.

Shikamaru smirked. "Gee, you think?" his smile grew bigger.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"What if they find out that Naruto did something else?" Shikamaru looked at them all. He was amused!

"Oh no… oh crap!" Naruto dashed.

"What did Naruto do?" Neji asked.

"He threw Sasuke's hair products and… Sakura's make-up," Shikamaru snickered.

"When?!" They all exclaimed.

"Before they started to sing as revenge because Sakura and Sasuke tricked him that Hinata was sleeping with someone else and they burnt all of his ramen again."

"Oh." Hinata

"Crap." Ino

"He" Tenten

"Is" Neji

"So…" Hina, Ino, Ten, Neji

"YOU'RE DEAD UZUMAKI!!" the couple yelled as they hunt for Naruto.

-=-=- What a long night… well, that's the start of SasuSaku's forever! XP XP XP -=-=- **(1)**

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
